Reckoning
by Corrode
Summary: Emily in our world finds herself faced with lurid possiblilities and the insane idea that somehow the winchesters actually exsist. Rated for sexual content mental and emotions angst, rape, language-very non-kid thems...
1. Chapter 1

**Reckoning**

**Prologue**

He told me he was an angel, suppose that should have been my first clue that something wasn't quite right. Instead I stared into his eyes, eyes the color of wet sand and laughed. The man calling himself Ryan laughed along and so it seemed like a grand joke to me. Ryan with his beautiful eyes, his slightly but fashionably mused dark hair, his tailored black on black attire, and his boyish but all man grin.

I laughed. I played along.

'' Do all angels wear tuxes?'' I questioned.

'' No, but since coming into myself….I felt it was suitable…'' He said this all with a nod as if the conversation was completely normal.

This I admit was something of a puzzling answer, his dialogue thick and heavy as if he were choosing his words carefully and measuring my response but also like he was not versed that heavily in this kind of dialect. I found myself studying him in the same ways he seemed to be studying me, with a concise neutrality.

And why not I thought, why not play this little game he was advancing, I was in a mischievous mood and it's easy to put up with insanity when it comes packaged like Ryan did. He was not only easy on the eyes but also held a certain grace that bellied his obvious physical stature.

'' Is that angel term for coming of age…'' I questioned, rounding the rim of my glass with a glossy tipped fingernail, and making sure not to break eye contact.

I was interested even if he was slightly neurotic, besides perhaps my initial assessment of him was wrong. I try hard not to focus on the mundane things in life, feeling every meeting held significance to the main scope. Putting things in order in such outrageous ways had sometimes earned me the '' out of the box '' eagle badge. Then again I was aware there were unexplainable things in life, all one had to do was stop, be quiet and listen-and the miracles of everyday being came sharply into focus. It didn't mean I was a complete pushover however; well, not a complete one anyhow. I chuckled inwardly.

'' Well technically, I'm not really an angel anymore-suppose I'm more like a demon….'' I flinched, I didn't believe in demons anymore than I believed in the tooth-fairy. This could be all part of his angle though and so…. I sat thinking.

I nodded waiting for the inevitable punch line for this one. After all he didn't seem dangerous, perhaps this was just the way he did things, like he was a walking fantasy in a pretty impressive package. I wasn't ready to give up the gauntlet so easily. Pushing my red orange hair from my shoulder I pursed my lips in a considering fashion….showing neither deferment nor acceptance.

'' A sex demon…'' Ryan smiled a little as he said this. I thought perhaps it was just dirty slang. And remembering the college course I'd taken a couple semesters ago, which had turned into a passion for mythologies from every world origin-smiled at the term.

'' Oh…. like an incubus….'' I gathered in slightly closer, what a delicious idea to play out that fantasy.

He folded his hands together, steapling his fingers and smirking, as if I'd just won the huge panda bear at the ring toss games booth, a strange light came into his eyes, delight mixed with respect. Anyways- it made me feel like I _had_ just won that huge goddamn panda, and I was taken then with the beauty of feeling his shinning eyes upon me. It wasn't just the lust then that seemed to glisten through his gaze but an approval and some other emotion I couldn't name that made me feel warm all over.

'' Exactly….it's not normal practice to fall, rather to choose to fall-only to become something my brothers and sisters oppose. But then I'm not your average sort of being….I've always liked to do things bigger and better……and this thing called sex has gripped me tightly in wondering for centuries. I picked up on your scent as soon as I entered the bar; your desire is so strong it's almost palatable…..'' Licking at his lips Ryan narrowed his eyes, and this is when I started having my doubts. He looked as if he actually believed what he was saying, but being the ever curious one I didn't bolt like instinct told me to do.

'' That was taking the long way round the barn don't you think Ryan…..but it is a good line-have to give you props for that…'' Ryan frowned slightly.

'' Why is it mortals always insist to be in the dark about things…..Why sometimes truth can be looking you right in the face, and you find some other explanation…but you seem different, not too much but just enough to make it fun……''

'' Well it could be fun to pretend…'' I looked around at all the people, the smoky atmosphere, and the dripping dancers.

I'd come wanting to get laid, it had been a long time-too long actually. Then there was being here at the Supernatural convention, the idea that the guys from the show might just be somewhere in the building had me feeling all kinds of erotic. Yet, it wasn't as if the pickings weren't slim, mostly girls and a few of the other actors-the other actors who had tini-fans hanging off them like huge ditzy bracelets.

It was embarrassing to watch the younger girls trying so hard just because the other guests were actors. And then in had sauntered Ryan, surprisingly- none of the other girls had descended upon him. So naturally I was happy when he'd come over and greeted me, when he'd insisted on buying my drinks-then providing company I found alluring. And the party had swirled on around us as if we didn't even exist.

'' You think this is some kind of elaborate ruse….'' Ryan asked tilting his head and looking adorably mystified.

'' Does it really matter Ryan, one way or the other……I mean, here we are at a Supernatural convention….so yeah the idea of you being an angel is a perfect ruse, and not just another Cass but an angel gone rogue, it's the perfect fantasy-one I'm sure the Winchester brothers themselves could compete with…..it's quite perfect actually…''

Ryan sat back seeming to be contemplating some tremendous ideas. Then he leaned forward, and might have well of just sank my battle-ship with a grenade- as he choose to not only elaborate the fantasy but to insert my name into it.

'' Yes Emily…… you may just be the perfect bait for the Winchesters,'' my mouth fell open, wasn't that taking it a little too far, and how the hell did this dude know my name?

I thought back sure I hadn't even told him-_sure_ I wasn't even considering telling him. Isn't that how these things worked..And even if I did use a name I probably wouldn't have told him my real one. I thought about the characters of Sam and Dean, my beautiful boys. I was a loyal fan girl after all so if this _Ryan_ insisted on not giving in, neither would I. Damnit, I always seemed to attract the crazies……it was like some genetic thing, or preordained pattern my life had taken.

'' Hey buddy even if the Winchesters were real….what makes you think I'd ever help you catch them…..'' And then it was his chance to laugh.

'' You are a trifle protective over them…..such dramatics darling…. are not worth the meat on their mortal bones….but _if_ you insist on being in the dark- I suppose I must show you……and while we wait for their arrival we can have some of our own fun….don't worry…. I'll make sure it hurts real good….''

And with that last statement, Ryan pressed his fingers to my forehead and everything around us dissolved into darkness.

**Okay fan-fic readers that was the lead in, what I am tryin to do in this story is study the idea on human perspective and what we perceive to be reality when it might not be what we think it is….that's all reality is for everyone anyhow, a perception from our previous experience and what we think we know to be true. I will be using the metaphorical world of Eric the original writer of the show to do this in, answering the '' what if '' in a huge way. Warnings for strong content, rape, physical and emotional pain, and yes sex-things aren't as they seem….so more warnings for mean Sam/Dean/John just remember things are not what they seem….And no I don't own the boys, the show and make any money from this….it's just for fun. So let's see what happens when life gets turned upside down and Fan-girl Emily has no idea what's really going on-and neither will you….not at first-that would spoil the fun of the plot…lol. Luv's Corrode**

**ie-there will be much hopping round from reality(what we think it is) to Supernatural reality(what just might exist) to complete otherworld reality….I'll try to do this smoothly so it makes sense-so any input would be appreciated. **

''_**Here therefore we may divide the perceptions of life into all classes or species, which are distinguished by their different degrees of force and vivacity. The less forcible and lively are more commonly dominated TOUGHTS or IDEAS.'' David Hume-An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding**_

**Chapter One**

**Is This a Dream?**

My head was pounding; the little molecules in their all seemed to be having some kind of battle….civil war taking place in my brain. The pressure started at the back of my head and branched outward my fingers and arms stiff and unmoving. I was coming out of the blackness and I wasn't sure I wanted to. My head hung low, hair sweat drenched and dripping towards the denim of my jeans, and when the hell had I changed cloths. I was starting to think perhaps Ryan had been a psycho because it felt like I was bound and tied upright.

My half lidded eyes took in the fact that I was in some kind of chair-a hard backed heavy packed wooden one none the less, and I felt horrible. I could hear voices….had someone left on the TV…it sounded like John Winchesters voice. And was it just me or did my lungs feel caked with a gravely film of salt. And that was when I jumped the ropes keeping me secure pinched into the delicate flesh at my wrists, and my eyes widened at the obvious devils trap around me in chalk. That was when the voice came into focus.

'' Bobby I tried every trick in the book, holy water, salt, excosism…..I'm beginning to think this might be something larger than any regular demon….'' The voice that now defiantly sounded like John Winchester deep and tired sounding droned on…. walking further away so I couldn't pick up the rest of the conversation. What the hell was going on?

I gasped raising my head and taking in the much needed air that felt compounded in salt. And took my chance to peak around the room. I felt the need for a hysterical giggle at that moment when I took in my surroundings; it was a small cabin-a recognizable cabin, a Winchester cabin. I'd watched the show enough to know the layout, same cabin used in the season finale of the first disk-set.

I didn't have much time to think about what the hell was going on, last I remembered I'd been talking to Ryan at the convention….Was this some special packaged deal, or some elaborate practical joke….after all Jared and Jensen were famous for those. That had to be right, right? But man, they could have let up a little bit on the ropes and the jagged pain that was shooting from my wrists and lungs. Perhaps, I'd had more to drink than I could handle last night, and this was all just some crazy dream….some incredibly vivid and uncomfortable dream.

'' Fuck, I need some water…'' I said quietly, because my voice was hoarse from the salt. Then came those creaking footfalls, and John Winchester did indeed step around the corner with a serious and fated expression on his face.

'' Well sweetheart waters not on the itinerary, but I could pour a little down your throat….'' I was instantly confused by his casual manor, he even smiled.

'' Please……'' I asked, craving that water enough to beg.

But instead of answering right away he turned his back and walked over to some kind of satchel on the table. John did all this with movements that spook volumes of experience. He rummaged the green army issued duffle, before his shoulders sagged, and the tension of heavy burden seemed to vibrate through him.

'' Damnit….'' he said angrily.

'' Tap water will be fine…..what the hell you doing over their anyhow….'' I asked.

And that's when he began to laugh, slipknots of emotion filtering through, and landing squarely in my belly….that was a scary sound, it was tired and held notes of instability.

'' Sorry were all out of tap water….'' I looked to the side to see a perfectly, even if a bit corroded sink, and looked back towards his amused expression.

I scoffed, yes John was scary and this dream looked like there was no hope for a turnabout, why don't I ever get the good fantasies….I thought to myself.

'' Look John, this bondage thing is kind of a turn on……but next time you try to woo a girl….perhaps you could go without the devils trap, the salt, or the painful arm restraint….'' I said all this with the bravado that comes in all dreams, convinced now that's what it was.

I saw a flicker of confusion, only briefly.

'' Okay sweet heart, I'll make you a deal, you tell me why none of this is working, and I'll get you that drink….''

'' Perhaps, I'm not a demon…..ever think of that….''

'' Sorry, but I saw the red in your eyes….and even if that isn't standard demon color, I know from experience they don't have to be black….''

At this statement John walked from the room, and I tried with all my best intentions to wake the hell up. Closing my eyes with all the gusto I could manage, I willed myself awake-I even tried to push a little lucid dreaming into the fold only to be rewarded by…..nothing. This is insane, I thought, had I finally lost my marbles in my obsession for Supernatural to such an extent. Was I perhaps in a psych ward somewhere lost in my own delusions? And shit if I was gonna be having delusions couldn't they at least be of the friendly type….not this glowering John Winchester trying to exorcize me.

And what the hell was the bit with the red eyes wasn't that the cross-roads demon….I sure as hell wasn't making any deals. Even if I did play along what were my chances John wouldn't still find a way to kill me. And what was I thinking he couldn't really kill me he was a character…one of my favorites besides the boys-I'd even stuck through his side when the '' Jump the Shark '' episode came out. After all he wasn't perfect he was just a man, with needs like any other man….couldn't expect him to be celibate to.

That was when he came back into view holding his phone and talking feverently to whomever was on the other end.

'' You sure Jim……no she didn't respond to any of the other methods…..but that's just…..I don't know if I can do that…..okay how do I test it….hey I gotta know for sure right….there is a girl in there after all…..alright I'll try it….'' John sighed as he hung up the phone glancing my way only briefly.

'' Look, you sure you don't want to come clean…could save us from something I would rather not do…'' John came closer to me then, he smelled like cracked leather, and something I couldn't identify.

This whatever it was surrounded me like a blanket of haze, and suddenly I was on fire…as if I had gone into heat. He kneeled down in front of me turning my face in his fingertips, and brushing my hair away from my cheeks. I actually trembled, not the kind of trembling one did in the face of a nightmare but one of deviant lust, of complete animal immorality. I felt shameful and my face flushed, but the shame was over ridden by pure gleeful ecstasy.

John looked up at me then uncertainty but a strong calmness that frightened and excited me.

'' I think I know what you are but there is only one way to find out….I'll save this girl no matter what I have to do….'' He said this leaning in close, his breath tickling my nerve endings, and I burned hotter.

* * *

'' So, get this girl disappears from a convention….'' Sam read, scanning the article on his laptop.

'' So, where's the hook Sammy you know, the part that makes it our problem…'' Dean was grumpy this morning they had no new leads since the colt incident with the devil, the cook had overcooked his sausage this morning, meaning he could have used it for a projectile and it probably would have left a goose-egg on said assailants forehead. And the angels…..those damn ass-hat douche-bags who had made it even harder to stay off radar, he hated them almost more than the demons. Dean missed the days of Hendrickson compared to this. And the worst part was he was so afraid the angels were right, that it might be necessary for the final death match to take place.

All this considered he was sure Sam had picked up on the mood and now was tiptoeing around the issues like Dean was made of toilet paper, and not the extra-soft layered kind, the kind in gas-station bathrooms across the states, shredding in your fingers and tearing in just the wrong spots.

'' Well, it was a convention in Chicago, her parents and friends haven't heard from her….the flight she was taking back…was never boarded, her cell and bags and things were left in the room….''

Dean cleared his throat.

'' Dude it's a dangerous city…..I repeat….how is this our problem….''

'' Checked her phone records, and it's like she never even really existed Dean…..So I um, I called, and all I got was static….but it wasn't normal static, I could hear a conversation-buried you know….so I cleaned it up and I got one word that stood out…..''

Dean cocked a brow and stared to the right at his little brother.

'' Okay, what was behind door number one Sammy….'' Sam shuffled his long legs, looked everywhere but Dean before he answered. He wondered what Dean would think, there had been only one other time they had hunted this kind of evil, and it was so long ago- with their dad actually.

'' Incubus….'' and the silence fell heavy and long before Dean answered.

'' Isn't that like a demon that lives off of sex….'' Dean asked, suddenly a little more interested despite his hatred of the idea of heading back into demon territory so soon.

'' How do we know this girl isn't living it up somewhere just soaking in the sex rays….'' Dean continued.

'' That's not exactly how it works Dean, but there is so much lore on these creatures….I need to do more research…..but I'm not sure how much time we have…I'll call Bobby and see what he says..''

'' Okay…….. so off to the home of the Blues Brothers…..''

'' Dean….''

'' What Sam…..''

'' One more thing…..''

'' Oh come on….what Sam…..''

'' This convention….''

'' What she a trekky….''

'' Not exactly…….it was a….Supernatural convention….'' Sam waited for Dean's response which was not long in coming.

'' Son-of-a-bitch!''

The rest of the 289 miles was tense punctuated only by Sam's tapping on the laptop, and Dean's ruminating agitation, he hated the fact his life was being put on display……especially those over obsessive fans.

ie-this is about a convention in our time, not one based on the novels from the show, or Becky for that matter, I tried to make that clear and just wanted to make sure you guys got that, I used my own experience from the convention I went to to write the first part……not that I ever met any '' sex demons'' ……..lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter for this one, not fully satisfied because it's so frickin late and I'm hoping it all makes sense as I write it-had this chapter almost done so I decided to get it posted after adding and trying to polish. I hope you guys like it-kind of in trepidation with it myself-so any feedback is welcomed-have lots of other things started just not ready to post in my other stories-so you will have to excuse my muse for bouncing back and forth-I want to finish my longer stories so I can make new installments on them-already have ideas-Just been battling with my doc and my meds-makes it hard to focus-didn't mean to take '' separate '' vacations for so long-but I seriously couldn't coherently write- So hello to all the old friends and new ones as well-love and plot bunnies-My true pen name LacAnn Wolff**

**Chapter Two**

**Life What is it- but a Dream**

'' **I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see..'' Alice and Wonderland**

'' **Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction..'' doorknob-Alice and wonderland.**

He'd never looked that way on the show. John's eyes were solid and dark like oil swimming on water; they shone glittering in what suddenly seemed feeble light. I heard the crackle of logs snapping with fire and hissing with sap in the furnace, all hazy compared to the sensations that had grown dreamy inside of me.

I felt sharp and soft-waking revelations of a physical nature that was like dawn cresting the morning sea. How could something this new feel so vital…..and so terrifying. I was turned on beyond comprehension, the bunched nerve endings tingling and rotating like they were waiting for, for, for what…..?

I felt myself curling inward at the very idea. My toes tensing against the soles of my boots; I was feeling as the unaged tree must feel against the flames, alive and being inspired towards heated culmination. Because there was no pain- only hope of liberation and it was building inside of me. The call for hands upon me, vibrated the skin where wanting throbbed. My head lulled curiously as the wave subsided once again, it was like being drugged. The way it cycled around growing worse before abating-my deviant lust-hummed.

I held Jon's gaze as I thought about how little I really knew of the oldest Winchester. An absent father, a protector-used more like snippets of reason- John had become more like a myth himself on the show. And he was held to the highest and hardest standards. John was metaphorical, a shadow explained through other characters-constant love-but not perfect love. He was like the glue of reality, or the patriarch of a cursed family.

And why the hell was I thinking and looking at him like a real person now….like a man? How long would it be before I came to, clutching sweaty motel sheets…or perhaps a toilet bowl?

Yet, my body was singing to be touched by him, even as I feared it? Never had I imagined this alien masochistic streak….and there was too many feelings culminating to catch and dissect just one.

I was tangled by the way his eyes were shuttered but brimming-holding me upside down and sideways, inside their blackest depths. I felt like I was swimming in soupy coffee, thick, old, and weighted. Where the hell were my floaties…..? Didn't I deserve a fighting chance?

So, I pulled myself away from those eyes. The knot of heat disputing but holding fast to my resolution, at least some of the desire was gone. I gave a sigh of release. John huffed out a breath then- like I was a stubborn child. I ignored it. Not sure of his intentions or how to control my own for the moment-I didn't need a starring contest to liberate my ideas into words. It seemed too depraved to deal with at the moment; although horny before- this was a new one even for me. Not that I hadn't experimented with the taboo before, the idea of being tied up, just that my libido had never felt this carnal. Had never felt so out of my control and it was scaring the shit out of me.

I focused on the window, splintering wood frame-four by four glass, frosted with crystals of ice. It was a pattern I could lose myself on, keep my mind off the six foot two tall dark and handsome just feet away. Outside that window the world would be frozen over, draped and tasseled with ice and fluffy drifting flakes. Isolation gripped me and felt too real to be a dream, I was locked in.

'' Still not squealing sweetheart…..I'm surprised you are so resistant to my charms…let's talk..You know- jam with the possibilities….'' I deftly held my gaze towards the window, and John laughed.

'' I don't _jam_ with ass-holes….'' I replied snidely.

John laughed harder.

'' I knew there was a reason I picked you Emily….the harder to break the more fun for me….''

No more drinking before bedtime I thought making a mental note, it was almost as bad as eating spicy foods-weird freaked out dreams, with sexy jack-asses.

'' I know you want me Emily…I can smell it in the air---hell it's like strawberries in the sun..juicy and ready to be plucked….''

'' Scratch that last thought….conceited ass-holes works better….'' And damn him if he wasn't right, I thought, momentarily forgetting my quest to avoid his eyes, I glanced upward.

The fucker was actually grinning, that's when I realized something wasn't right-well okay nothing seemed right about this whole scenario. But that grin held all kinds of loaded ammunition-no rock salt here folks- just mounds and mounds of suggestion. The unholy kind of suggestion that didn't altogether fit, it was not John's smile at all, but held his face.

Where have I seen that smile before, I wondered.

Before I could completely make up my mind, he was walking towards me, wicked intent like a traffic light signaling green as John came forward. His nose was swiftly buried in my clavicle as he inhaled like I was a fine wine. If I hadn't felt so ill at ease I might have laughed, unfortunately his actions made me question his mental stability. And I shuttered instead.

The splintering wood of the cabin suddenly had me feeling claustrophobic, like the walls were sliding towards me. Every sensation amplified in my fear, my adrenaline kicking in towards my fight or flight mode……how could something that felt so real be a dream?

'' Just like strawberries.'' He murmured huskily creating a fan out- off heated breath and the hint of moist lips-I almost lost my train of thought completely.

Then it clicked, like a bolt sliding back to an open doorway. Struggling to surface through my carbonated mind, electrical, and charged-the door swung lazily, slowly…..As John's hand slid between my legs, large callused, it was firm and seemed to motion a no argument clause at its trespassing. My jeans were thick but in that moment they might as well of been a thin gauzy material easily ripped from my inner thighs.

John's blunt ended fingertips found the fold at the juncture of my levied leg, playing with me-teasing my legs to open further.

'' I knew what you wanted the moment I stepped into the bar at the convention…..'' He said it languidly and then continued as revelation shook me to the core.

'' And all of this will serve my purpose as well….''

I knew then, but how could I? Things like this didn't happen-the Winchesters weren't real they were actors. The words '' sex demon '' came into my mind, just as things started to change.

The cabin with the wooden beams, which looked assaulted with age drew in and out of focus, white luminosity glowing from between each pores' new gap. Thin beacons of pincushion lights filed in behind each new opening, like the world around us was coming apart in a frenzy of vibrating particles. And breaking away the very structure, of my reality-or this reality.

Until it wasn't the cabin anymore at all.

This new reality was glowing into place, walls erected, and floors pushing up through my spread fingertips. It was frenzy of activity too slow to comprehend, too fast to follow. A completely impossibly white room, like a rubber room you might see on television. There was one long mirror or black window, which seemed akin to a two way in some cop drama and no door.

My bound chair was gone as I sat leaning and mystified into the soft white wall-shock was an understatement.

My garb was light blue hospital garments, with a single pocket on the left, a drawstring to hold the shapeless pants, and almost as a joke it seemed-fuzzy slippers in the shape of cartoon like pigs-complete with springy tail.

'' I must be losing my mind.'' I said allowed to the soft padded walls around me, and I almost started laughing-unfortunately I was still too shaken to form a coherent giggle.

At first I had tried talking to who-ever was on the other side of that platinum long rectangular window. But it was almost like I was in limbo, being held until further action could be taken. I had come up with another theory however- that crazy sex demon had slipped some weird drug into my drink….it just seemed more plausible that I was some victim of random violence. I thought of Alice in Wonderland, okay so I wasn't a small girl in a child like fantasy, more likely I was in a mental hospital.

Damn, if I was gonna have delusions, couldn't they at least be delusions of grandeur…..of opulence-like me on the beach with the Winchesters-I mean come on-throw a girl a bone here. We could play volley ball, build sandcastles, or just chill with a cooler of beer. Perhaps I'd even get to rub some lotion on the boys…I sighed, if the Winchesters in their world went to the beach it would probably be to hunt an Undine or something. Let's face it girl how much fun would you really have inside the T.V. show. I laughed, probably about as much fun as I was having trapped in, in, well whatever this was.

Castiel heard the faint rumbling of Enochian, his brothers and sisters were worried and it had something to do with the Winchesters. More importantly a certain brother whose disobedience had caused much discord among the Garson….A brother he hadn't seen in over two thousand years. A brother he had once considered a comrade.

Only no one seemed to understand what his brother was up to, or where he was. Castiel however could feel that brother's presence _because_ they had been so close, as close as any life form could be. This energy was light in advance but filtered through something dark, it hardly seemed his brother at all anymore. Yet Castiel knew where to look-one just had to follow what divine energy was left. And although his brothers energy was tempered into something not human and not angelic-Castiel had to know what had happened. Especially, since he had been told his brother was dead.

Castiel was not the only angel to be born from his grace, the human counterpart to this testament was so named a twin. It was not completely unheard of in the angelic hierarchy but it was rare, to be born two from the same grace, this mostly unheard of happenstance caused others to be uneasy. And the two involved- it was not a minimal amount of pain if one life form was lost.

Castiel knew his brother was not departed, had known the diminutive amount of throbbing was nothing it would have been if that were true. What if now he could know the truth? Cas shrugged and was off-he would find the source of this disquiet. Castiel knew his brother better than anyone and now that there was sign of his double- he would follow….

No matter that something felt terribly wrong……

He had popped in just as the idea of the impossible being possible had shrunk back to my insanity theory. And just his presence had convinced me that I had to be going crazy. After all nothing further of note had takin place and time if you could call it that, the way it seemed to overlap one minute to the next, was making me lightheaded and blurry eyed.

But suddenly I was eye to eye with Cas, or Castiel-the attractive male angel from the show.

His blue gaze bore into mine as he tipped up my chin and I felt him reading me, tilting his head like I was some kind of specimen he didn't understand.

Castiel who crouched down to my level, who seemed to be on the edge of saying something…..

'' And now another angel-how lucky for me it's just Cas….'' I felt hysterical and couldn't help the giggle from jumping in and out.

'' What are you doing here..?'' he asked in his deep powerful voice….

'' Guess I'm having a mental breakdown… Or a tea party….Ya know since you don't exist and all….And by the way it's kind of rude to just pop in that way-unless you plan on uniting some sort of cavalry….'' I tweaked his dimpled chin and smiled. Castiel frowned at me.

'' What's up with you and the no touching thing angel boy-the personal space issue doesn't seem to bother you…'' With this comment Cas squinted at me, furrowing his brow in consideration.

'' That's not what I meant…..How did you get here…Was there a man…?''

'' Must have took a space ship or something…..?'' I giggled, my brain felt sluggish again-thoughts of Castiel in lurid and vivid detail swam up through my pickled mind.

'' I've always wondered….'' I slurred, my eyelids heavy in some kind of passion induced frenzy as I continued.

'' How your mouth would feel…..'' My voice collapsed in exhaustion, what the hell was wrong with me?

'' I don't understand what you mean….'' he stated, looking somewhat exasperated. My back arched as another wave of wanting thrust through me and I cried out.

'' Taste me…..'' I slumped back defeated as the force of my hunger for Castiel drained me.

'' Save me please ...'' I said this time with a muffled sincerity.

'' Hello brother…'' came the words from around us.

'' What have you done to this woman Sabiel….'' Cas shouted to the room around us.

'' I think she fancies you-this could get interesting my brother….'' this statement was followed by laughter, and a flash of light.

And just as suddenly as Castiel came he was gone only this time in a flash of light that had me covering my eyes, and the voice from some unseen place laughed harder.

'' Can't make it that easy for them now can we?'' Then silence.

'' Seriously dude, I mean- it doesn't make any sense. Dean it's as if she doesn't exist, the only record was the article I found on the internet…But when I tried to access the site again it says the address is not their…..''

'' Dude perhaps it was just a fluke….you heard the hotel manager there was no convention…Besides don't you think Chuck would have known about this-I talked to him and Nada….'' Dean snapped closed his phone in irritation, he hated wasting time like this-they had too much on their plate as it was-without worrying about disappearing fan-girls. So she was MIA, didn't make it their kind of issue.

'' We did kind of threaten him Dean-would he even tell us if there had been a convention….'' Sam scowled at his laptop; something was off about this whole deal.

'' Hey Chuck may be the poster boy for Penthouse forum, but somehow I don't see him as a thoughtless dick…'' Dean responded, rounding on Sam with his arms crossed.

'' You think I got the I.P. address mixed up….I know something is wrong- I can feel it Dean…'' Sam looked up through his dark hair at Dean- sighing then locking his long fingers behind his head. Sam was tired, he felt like they were chasing a ghost…But he couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'' Sammy you know sometimes a hunt just isn't there, I agree with you on the full-on weird scale thing…..'' Dean was suddenly interrupted as Castiel joined them from the far corner of the room making both the brothers jump at the sound of his voice.

'' Sam's right…'' he spoke abruptly, as if that should answer all their questions instead of creating a dozen more.

'' Well Cas, come on in….'' Dean said somewhat sarcastically he still wasn't used to the angel just popping in whenever he felt the need, it was damn unnerving.

'' I did not mean to alarm you….'' Castiel spoke walking further in as he addressed Dean.

'' I only meant she is not from _this _world…'' Cas's words hung on the air as Sam and Dean exchanged perplexed glances.

'' What do you mean not from this world….'' Sam cut in rubbing his eyes and shutting the laptop.

'' Your world….''

'' She's not another angel is she…. were ass full of those..'' Dean responded.

'' Not that I am aware, she seemed human…….just not from here….''

'' What the hell does that mean Cas….and did you say you saw her?''

'' For a few moments-I was forced out before I could find out anything of import….'' Castiel sat down in the chair steepling his fingers.

'' Well where was she, and what do you mean forced out..''

'' That is a difficult question to answer…..there are many things humans don't know about, other places-I am not sure how or if I should explain…The important thing is we have to find out why she's here….something powerful is keeping her….I just don't know why….'' At this answer Cas looked sideways, he felt accountable that he couldn't bring her back-he should have taken her quickly instead of focusing on his brothers plans.

'' Did she say anything….'' Dean questioned.

'' She seemed confused…..''

'' But what did she say….'' Castiel paused wondering not only about her words but if it would be wise to mention it wasn't just any powerful creature which held her captive….

'' Something about……she seemed to be in a kind of frenzy-she wanted me to _taste _her….''

Dean and Sam exchanged silent glances once again before bursting into laughter-the angel only looked on like the outsider on an insider joke.

'' Is that all John Holmes….'' Sam snickered and Dean made a mental note to tease Cas more about it later.

'' You don't understand Dean….'' Castiel paused rounding on Dean to emphasize his next point; he looked directly into Dean's eyes.

'' She knew my true name….'' the resulting silence as the boys traded expressions was enough to satisfy Castiel that he'd gotten through to them.

**A/N- *double your pleasure double the fun-doublement-doublement-doublement*----okay their not gum, but hey an evil twin brother-how much fun I can have with that----yay, evil sexy angel coming right up-would you like fries with that..;P**


End file.
